potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet)/Letter to the degenerate Philip V Clemente
''Dear Phillipe V Clemente, or "King" as he claims. The time has come for you to fully vanish. The fact that you still consider yourself to any kind of land is laughable. It is you that has become delusional in every sense of the world. The wiki that you slumber in is a wiki where brain cells die, reason is dead and being completely bias and filled with lies is fully acceptable. YOU are not acceptable. YOU are a mess. YOU are unstable. You are a fool. Anything that comes out of your mouth or anything that you type is literally worth nothing. There is no bigger liar or a man worth less than garbage than yourself. You have become a complete laughingstock and it has become embarrassing to bear the name of "Clemente". I'm afraid that it is you who has become 100% incompetent, incapable and brain-dead. And you probably think you're a demi-god. Don't fool yourself. You may consider yourself lucky that I even give any attention to you anymore. You have become completely isolated and that is entirely your fault. Your personality and attitude are the equivalent of cancer, and the instability of autism. '''No one wants you'. You have nothing but alts. Everyone has abandoned you. Your wiki administration consists of your alts. You have the need to display that you are a credible source of information when in fact you are the worse source. Your deluded version of POTCO history only exists on your wiki, simply because no one believes your lies. You are a joke. You are a dimwit. You are already finished. After looking at your laughable demands, you only make yourself more of the inbred clown that you are. You literally keep making changes to the demands every hour. That is not how it works dimwit. You claim that since I am the rebel, I am the attacker. Therefore the attacker makes the demands. I make the demands. "''I challenge you to a 3-pronged series of battles on Empire Total War. The first to achieve 2 victories will be the victor."' I will stick to your original plan of battling on ETW, even though the total war games has absolutely nothing to do with POTCO or TLOPO and you are simply desperate for anything at this point. 'Rules of the game for Pearson Wright the Inbred. *First Battle : May 21st (11pm) *Second Battle : May 22nd (11pm) *Third Battle : May 23rd (11pm) *Since I am the 'rebel' you will be going Spain *I will be hosting *Maximum of two artillery of any kind *Map will be on Grassy Flatlands because it is 100% balanced *Funds will be set to large *Will be set to late time period *Time limit will be set to 40 minutes (You can't set it to 30 minutes. You should know that.) *Weather will be set to dry and time of day will be mid-day *Unit size will be set to ultra. I hope you can actually comprehend the words on this. You've always been extremely stubborn and ignorant. Battle me all you want. Scream all you want. Try to get our attention all you want. But you've already lost. It is over. ''Yours truly,'' ''King Ferdinand VI, your son and rightful King of Spain.'' Update: May 21st, 11:03pm (Eastern). Pearson failed to appear for the first battle, concluding a forfeit and a victory for Ferdinand. May 22nd, 11:59pm (Eastern). Again Pearson failed to appear for the second battle, concluding another forfeit. May 24th, 1:33am (Eastern). It is over. Pearson has lost. He is defeated. He is no more. Update 2 After realizing that Pearson DOES actually have ETW, we decided to finally battle on May 28th 1749. We fought according to the demands above, with no cheats, mods or hacks. Here were the results: The Final Solution With Pearson ''officially''''' defeated, we can finally move on from him. Pearson will continue to claim the Kingdom of Spain and France, but he is no longer legitimate or valid. Whatever he says is worthless. It is my wish for everyone to forever ignore him and leave him to his misery. Category:Blog posts